Un millón de estrellas
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Oneshot Clexa


**Un millón de estrellas**

La noche caía fría sobre el parque pero con la vista despejada hacia el cielo. Las estrellas iluminando como pequeñas velas que hacían la vista más increíble. Mi mano tomaba la suya como siempre lo hacía desde que éramos pequeñas. Tendidas ahí debajo de ese árbol centenario que ha sido nuestro refugio en ese parque olvidado, donde cada vez que estábamos aburridas, sobrepasadas, con ganas de llorar o con una confidencia que hacer, ahí nos refugiabamos las dos, en nuestro mundo mirando esas estrellas que yo añoraba que fueran un hogar para escapar con Clarke y perdernos para siempre.

Ella había vuelto de sus vacaciones de dos semanas para aprestarse a trabajar en el hospital central de la ciudad y yo con mis sueños de componer, de llegar con mis letras a través de otros a millones de corazones y que entendieran, por lo menos ellos, lo que albergaba mi corazón.

-Lexa- me llamó mi rubia

-¿mmm?- respondí mirándola de lado

-mi padre volvió a hablarme de Finn, mañana ira a cenar con su familia a casa- se dio vuelta a mirarme con tristeza.

-¿Porque no te enfrentas a él y le dices lo que piensas de todo esto?- le conteste enfadada, ya harta de la misma conversación de los últimos meses.

Jake Griffin, director y dueño de la clínica más famosa de Nueva York, se empecinaba en casar a su única hija con algún chico de bien como le decía él, pues sabía que su princesa nunca le presentaría uno por sí sola, él la amaba pero erraba en sus formas y su esposa, Abby , no ponía ni un pero en sus métodos.

El médico siempre vio con extrañeza la forma de ser de su hija, siempre con las mismas personas desde niña, siempre al lado de esa castaña, aunque un prodigio en la música, y un genio mal enfocado como él le decía. Las pocas amigas que tenía también sin un futuro estable, una latina con ganas de ser cantante, Raven Reyes, hija de uno de los dueños de una cadena de talleres mecánicos famosos en esa ciudad, desperdiciando su talento para llevar el negocio de su padre y una morena con más clase, Octavia Blake, hija de un eminente cardiocirujano y hermana de un gran físico, también echando por la borda su capacidad de negociar propia de un Wall Street. No entendía como esas chicas podían influenciar tanto a su princesa que la hacían olvidarse de todo y escaparse todos los fines de semana desde que tenían 9 años a un taller viejo, propiedad del padre de Raven a tocar guitarras y golpear tambores.

Clarke, una chica de 25 años, había cursado su último año de residencia para convertirse en una gran médico, siempre supo que lo suyo no eran los chicos, y si hablamos honestamente tampoco las chicas en general, solo existía Lexa en su corazón, desde que eran pequeñas, desde que por primera vez su castaña le había compuesto una canción y se la había cantado. Nunca llegaron a algo, solo era un amor platónico para las dos, sus amigas sabían lo que sentían ambas pero nunca dijeron nada y ellas tampoco mencionaron algo, pero nadie dudaba que se amaban con locura.

Lexa Woods, una chica genio de 24 años, ya concertista en piano, había estudiado música desde los 4 años, se resistió a ser lo que su madre anhelaba, directora de la Chicago Symphony Orchestra, como era ella, una de las pocas mujeres en el rubro y quería que su hija le siguiera sus pasos. La castaña solo quería escribir canciones y componer música para los demás, nunca para ella, aunque todas tenían una musa, su rubia.

-No sé cómo hacerle frente, Lexa, sabes como es mi padre con respecto a mí, es muy estricto y aprensivo y no quiero decepcionarlo- respondía con voz triste y con el corazón destrozado.

-Ya no puedo decirte más, rubia, solo tú sabes lo que quieres para tu futuro, yo solo te digo que escuches a tu corazón, porque sé que él no es sordo y siente lo que quiere- se paró rápidamente dejando a su amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos- ven, te llevo a casa.

Clarke miro el vehículo negro aparcado a un costado de la cochera de su gran casa y se imaginó de inmediato quienes ya estaban dentro y su ánimo decayó. Entro en silencio para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ya estaba ahí, pero su madre la vio aunque no dijo nada.

Al bajar ya vestida para esa cena especial se dirigió al lugar donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Buenas noches- le hablo al grupo sin levantar mucho la voz

-Buenas noches princesa-se acercó su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla y llevarla al comedor donde estaba lista la cena.

-Buenas noches Clarke, te ves hermosa- la miraba con admiración un moreno de estatura media, delgado y con ojos inquietos.

-¿Como estas Finn? ¿Ya terminaste tu residencia?- le preguntaba la rubia sabiendo que él seria médico como ella en poco tiempo más.

-Bastante agotador todo pero ya falta poco- le contestaba con un toque de vergüenza.

Finn Collins era hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de Jake, y también médico de su clínica, no era mal chico, tranquilo y estudioso, siempre preocupado de seguir aprendiendo, pero a Clarke no le llamaba la atención y eso su padre no entendía.

Se pasaron la velada hablando de casos y cirugías y en ningún momento tomaron en cuenta a la rubia, y eso la aburría y a la vez la tranquilizaba pues no era tema de interés, solo esperaba terminar la cena y despedirse con cualquier excusa .

-Bien, para dar por terminada esta hermosa cena solo basta que Finn tome la palabra y se dirija a Clarke- se levantaba su padre y miraba a su hija con felicidad.

-¿De que se trata papá?- miraba con pánico porque se imaginaba que iría a pasar.

-Clarke, sé que no nos conocemos muchos pero tenemos muchas cosas en común como es la medicina y nuestros padres se conocen desde hace tiempo, así que con la bendición de nuestras familias te pregunto si ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- saco de su bolsillo un anillos que lo presentó delante de la rubia que lo miraba con el semblante blanco y el corazón a mil del pánico que corría por su ser, esto era lo que más temía y se había cumplido.

-hija contéstale a tu futuro esposo- la instaba con una miraba de orgullo a que diera el sí su padre.

No sabía que contestar, no sabía que pensar, su mirada se alternaba entre su orgulloso padre y los triste ojos de su madre que no decía nada, para variar.

-si- fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, pero solo recibió el anillo y se excusó para salir de ahí rápidamente dejando a todos extrañado por el actuar, por lo que su padre se encargó de desviar toda atención hacia el chico que quedo solo con las ganas de al menos un beso de su ahora prometida.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos derramaban más lágrimas que nunca antes y su boca estaba seca. ¿Porque? ¿Porque? Se preguntaba mientras se tiraba a su cama devastada, como había sido tan tonta como para decir que si cuando lo único que quería era decir que no, que ella amaba a otra persona y que nunca la traicionaría pero ahora la iba a destruir con esa imbécil respuesta.

Su corazón ya no latía, lo dejo de hacer cuando había cavado su propia tumba. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su amiga, a su amor, ella tenía que saberlo antes que se lo contaran.

-hola rubia ¿como ha ido la cena?- su voz era tranquila y somnolienta, como amaba esa voz, su voz.

-me voy a casar con Finn- solo pudo hacer salir esas palabras de su boca pero sabía que serían suficiente para matar a su único amor, porque ella estaba segura de que la amaba, desde que eran unas crías pero por su miedo a defraudar a su padre nunca se atrevió a dar un paso más, aunque estaba más que segura que Lexa también la amaba.

Solo sintió escalofríos por el silencio helado, incómodo y doloroso del otro lado de la línea.

-Te deseo que seas inmensamente feliz- fue lo único que escucho de parte de la castaña y una línea cortada.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y un mareo que la cegó unos instantes, con dificultad pudo incorporarse de la cama y se dirigió al baño a sacar de su sistema toda la cena y de paso eliminar su corazón roto.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su dormitorio y el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-hija, lo siento no lo sabía, Jake no me dijo nada de lo que tenía planeado- entraba su madre con el rostro apesadumbrado y con vergüenza, mientras se sentaba a los pies de su hija que estaba tumbada en su cama.

-ahora no lo sabias pero siempre has apoyado en todo a mi padre sin dignarte a saber que pensaba o sentía yo- le recriminada quedamente a su madre mientras lloraba sin mirarla.

-perdóname, de verdad perdóname por nunca hacer nada, él no es malo y lo sabes, solo se preocupa de ti y quiere lo mejor para su princesa aunque hay veces que no sepa cómo hacerlo- se excusaba su madre.

-solo…solo déjame en paz mamá, por favor- no había nada más que decir, no quería nada más.

Lexa todavía tenía su celular en la mano y no se había dado cuenta que lloraba, solo sentía que su alma moría y su corazón se partía, tenía un dolor físico y uno sentimental, el amor de su vida se iba a casar con otro por miedo, por el maldito terror a su padre de defraudarlo, como un hijo podía defraudar a un padre cuando ellos estaban para cuidarlos y admirarlos. Sus padres, aunque no estaban con ella ahora, siempre la habían cuidado y mimado. Ella les había confesado años atrás su homosexualidad y las ganas de ser compositora de un género nada que ver con lo clásico y ellos estuvieron a su lado apoyándola en todo, entonces ¿como Jake no podía hacer lo mismo con su princesa?

Los días transcurrían y ellas no se habían vuelto a ver, Lexa rehuía de la rubia y esta no sabía que más hacer para estar con su castaña, estaba destrozada por su propia culpa.

-deja de dar vueltas de un lado a otro que me pones nerviosa- le replicaba una estresada latina que ya se había ensañado con Clarke cuando les conto a sus amigas lo que había pasado.

-es que no sé dónde se ha metido, no me contesta las llamadas, nadie me dice dónde está, ustedes no me dicen ¡donde esta!- le recriminaba la rubia a sus amigas que la miraban con furia y tristeza a la vez.

-yo sé dónde está pero también se cómo esta y me pidió que no te dijera nada, tú ya tomaste una decisión y ella la respetara aunque le duela- Octavia le confesaba con enojo por no saber qué había pasado por la cabeza de esa rubia tonta.

-por lo que más quieras dime donde la encuentro, tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que explicarle…

-¿qué le vas a explicar? ¿Eh? dime ¿qué le vas a decir? ¿Que por miedo a tu padre de no ser lo que él quiere que seas estas dejando a quien más te ama en esta tierra? Porque si no lo sabias Lexa está enamorada de ti tanto que renunciaría a todo , dejaría todo si tú se lo pidieras…. Siempre te ha amado y tú perfectamente lo sabes porque sientes lo mismo- esto último lo decía con un hilo de voz y con lágrimas en sus ojos- no te entiendo Clarke, ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente?, ¿qué pretendes hacer con tu vida, con tu futuro, con Lexa?- le preguntaba la morena a su amiga.

-solo la quiero a ella, de verdad que la amo más de lo que alguna vez me imagine que podía amar pero no quiero que mi padre me vea como alguien inservible, como alguien que no está a la altura- la rubia miraba al suelo sin atreverse a dar la cara.

\- tu padre, siempre tu padre, él no estará siempre y él no te dará todo lo que Lexa te podría dar y no hablo de dinero, recapacita, renuncia a ese compromiso y ve con tu castaña o simplemente déjala vivir en paz- se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su amiga.

-Rubia piénsalo bien porque no tendrás otra oportunidad con Lexa, yo me voy porque tengo que preparar mi concierto del sábado, la cual estas invitada- se paró de la silla donde estaba sentada y la miro con tristeza y se fue.

Lexa estaba sentada en el sillón largo de la oficina de Octavia. Ella era la representante de Raven y Lexa y de algunos otros artistas más, era una empresaria del espectáculo y le iba muy bien. La latina se presentaba esa noche en la ciudad para comenzar su gira por el país presentando su último disco pues era una conocida cantante con muchos fans alrededor del mundo y la castaña era quien le escribía canciones y como también a otros cantantes, las cuales ya tenía en los primeros lugares a varios de ellos.

-Lexa piénsalo, si lo aceptas tendrás que irte, ¿es eso lo que quieres? Te lo pregunto cómo amiga, olvídate de los contratos y esas cosas, ¿es eso lo que quieres?- le preguntaba la morena con expectación.

-ya lo decidí O, es lo mejor, quedarme seria lastimarme más viéndola casada con alguien que ni siquiera conoce y sin yo poder hacer nada- su miraba estaba perdida y sus ánimos por el suelo.

-está bien, preparare ahora los contratos y me comunicare con tu nuevo intérprete- tomaba el teléfono con desgana por ver a su más querida amiga con el corazón roto.

El estadio estaba a reventar a esa hora, no había donde sentarse y los fans gritaban el nombre de la latina, todo estaba por comenzar.

-estas lista Rav- preguntaba abrazando a su novia de años, aunque no habían muchas personas que conocían su relación.

-si O, ya estoy lista y expectante, hoy empiezo mi tour nacional y sé que lo hare bien, ya está todo listo por tu parte- hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su morena dándole un beso húmedo.

-todo está más que arreglado, se supone que los dos están por llegar y los hare pasar a la zona vip- miraba a la latina con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bien, entonces operación clexa va a empezar- empuñaba su mano en signo de victoria.

-¿Clexa? ¿De donde sacaste eso?- la miraba con curiosidad

-cosas que a tu novia se le ocurren en momentos de pánico jajajaja

-eres una payasa pero así te amo. Ya comencemos, que todo esto está a reventar, a dar lo mejor de ti amor- la acompañaba ya al túnel que la llevaría hasta el escenario.

Clarke llegaba con su prometido al concierto con una cara de funeral que no se la podía, y Finn no sabía el porqué, lo único que lograba de ella era que le respondiera con monosílabos, hasta que se dio por vencido y se sentó en la zona donde estaban invitados para esperar el concierto de la amiga de su prometida.

El público gritaba y cantaba a mas no poder las canciones más conocidas de la latina y hacían coros acompañando a su idola, hasta que llego el final.

-gracias por todo Nueva York, aquí empezamos mi gira y han sido el mejor de los públicos, los amo a todos, pero no quiero irme sin dejar aquí en el escenario a mi compositora y amiga del alma quien les cantara una de sus primeras composiciones, démosle un gran aplauso a la próxima estrella de la canción, Lexa!

El público no dejaba de aplaudir y de gritar, Clarke no dejaba de mirar, no podía creer que su castaña estaba ahí, siempre había sido de estar tras del escenario, ella cantaba a través de los demás.

-buenas noches, yo soy Lexa, y esta es la primera canción de mi próximo disco, espero que lo disfruten y de todo corazón espero que tú la sientas- miro hacia el balcón donde estaba la rubia y esta solo atino a mirar nada más.

Lexa se sentó junto un piano y su mirada se dirigió hacia Clarke, ahí se hundió en sus ojos azules que siempre había amado desde que la miro la primera vez que la encontró sola sentada mirando al cielo cuando tenían 7 años.

 **On the wings of a dream**

(en las alas de un sueño)

 **Your love takes me high**

(tu amor me eleva)

 **Our hearts beat as one**

(nuestros corazones laten como una sola

 **Butterfly**

Mariposa)

 **I colour a rainbow for you**

(coloreo un arcoiris para ti)

 **It's amazing what feelings can do**

(es increible lo que los sentimientos pueden hacer)

 **Love comes shining through**

(el amor ilumina desde adentro)

 **A million stars tonight**

(un millón de estrellas esta noche)

 **Are rising from your heart**

(se levantaran desde tu Corazón)

 **A million dreams will do**

(un millón de sueños)

 **Come true**

(se realizarán)

 **A million stars tonight**

(un millón de estrellas esta noche)

 **Make everything go right**

(haran que todo salga bien)

 **'Cause all those dreams are made**

(porque todos esos sueños son hechos)

 **For you**

(para ti)

 **Under the shelter of love**

(bajo el abrigo del amor)

 **We will always survive**

(siempre sobreviviremos)

 **Sorrow and pain fade away**

(tristeza y dolor se desvanecen)

 **Far away**

(desaparecen)

 **Love is here to stay**

(el amor esta aquí para quedarse)

 **A million stars tonight**

(un millón de estrellas esta noche)

 **Are rising from your heart**

(se levantaran desde tu Corazón)

 **A million dreams will do**

(un millón de sueños)

 **Come true**

(se realizaran)

 **A million stars tonight**

(un millón de estrellas esta noche)

 **Make everything go right**

(harán que todo salga bien)

 **Cause all those dreams are made**

(porque todos esos sueños son hechos)

 **For you**

(para ti)

 **Follow your dreams**

(sigue tus sueños)

 **Follow your heart**

(sigue tu corazón)

 **And always believe you are the light**

(y siempre cree que eres luz)

 **A million dreams will do**

(un millón de sueños)

 **Come true**

(se realizaran)

 **A million stars tonight**

(un millón de estrellas esta noche)

 **Make everything go right**

(haran que todo salga bien)

 **Cause all those dreams are made**

(porque todos esos sueños son hechos)

 **For you**

(para ti)

El piano dejo de tocar y su mirada seguía en la de Clarke, espero unos minutos mientras el público estallaba en gritos y aplausos a más no poder.

Al ver que no había ninguna reacción de su rubia bajo la mirada, se levantó se volvió hacia el público y dio las gracias y salió del escenario sin volver la vista nunca más.

Camino rápido, no quería que la vieran llorar, había creído que después de cantar su canción Clarke iría con ella pero no vio reacción y decidió salir de ahí, salir de la ciudad, salir de su mundo.

-está todo listo Lexa, te extrañare, solo llama cuando llegues por favor que me tendrás en un hilo- la abrazaba su morena amiga y representante.

-compórtate y sé que tendrás éxito, tienes que enviarme tu dirección porque iré a dar un concierto allá y quiero que me alojes, entendiste?- también la abrazaba efusivamente su latina amiga, sus más grande apoyo desde pequeñas.

-Las amo lo sabían ¿cierto?, solo quiero que se cuiden mutuamente y nos vemos en unos días más.-se despedía con lágrimas en los ojos- no le digan donde me voy por favor, ella no quiere estar conmigo, ya me lo demostró-dio media vuelta y se perdió por el largo camino de el estadio hacia fuera, hacia una nueva ciudad que la albergaría.

Clarke seguía en shock no por lo de Lexa sino por la fuerza con que Finn la sujetaba y la miraba con enojo.

-quiero que me expliques ahora todo esto- sus ojos transmitían asco y rabia

-suéltame Finn que me haces daño y esto no te importa, sabes que nunca te he querido pues ni te conozco, solo acepte casarme contigo por mi padre, pero me arrepiento, me arrepiento con toda mi alma porque la persona que más amo y me ama me mostro su alma y no luche por ella-le replicaba con ansiedad y con dolor.

\- de aquí no te mueves porque eres mi prometida, tú te casaras conmigo como sea, ¿lo entendiste desviada?- le apretó más el agarre de su muñeca .

-tú no tienes derecho a tratarme así- le miraba con rabia

\- yo te trato como tengo que tratar a mi futura esposa, así que no me levantes la voz o...-quedo con la frase a medio terminar porque una mano le sujeto la suya cuando iba directa a la mejilla de la rubia.

-no te atrevas ni siquiera a respirar encima de mi princesa, nunca más le levantaras la mano a ella ni a nadie, mañana quiero tu renuncia en mi escritorio y no quiero verte nunca más, ya conversare con tu padre- lo soltó Jake y lo miro fijo a los ojos lleno de pánico y con un semblante pálido digno de un fantasma.

-no puedes… le decía sin voz casi

-puedo y lo hago, ahora¡ vete!- le grito sin controlarse, estaba que hervía y no quería golpearlo porque sabía que lo mataría.

-papá, tengo que alcanzarla, tengo que decirle que la amo y quiero estar con ella, por favor papá, ella es la única a quien he amado, nunca hubo nadie más y no lo habrá, ella es mi vida, no me alejes de lo que más quiero en este mundo- suplicaba la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz cortada.

-ven te acompaño- la abrazaba con fuerza- busca a tu amor y vive feliz princesa mía, después hablamos.

Llegaron a los camarines y vieron a Octavia con Raven saliendo de ahí.

-O ¿dónde está?-le preguntaba con angustia a su amiga

-se fue, se fue a vivir a otra ciudad- le contestaba con un poco de rabia la morena sin darse cuenta de que la rubia casi se desmayaba por la noticia.

-se…fue, no, no, ella no me dejaría, no, cierto papá? Ella me ama- balbuceaba aunque sus amigas y su padre la escuchaban y se les partía el corazón.

\- ella esperó que vinieras hacia ella, te esperó pero creyó que no la querías a tu lado- la latina le ponía una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

-no podía porque Finn me tenía tomada y casi me pega-le trato de explicar el porqué de su tardanza en bajar.

-el muy canalla quería que se casara a toda costa con él, y aplicó la fuerza para hacerse respetar, pero llegue a tiempo de escuchar todo e intervenir-le explico a las amigas de su hija con rabia pero sintiendo la pena de ambas- perdóname hija por no entenderte, por nunca sentarme a conversar contigo, por no escucharte-se abrazaba a su hija que lloraba a mares.

-ven vamos a casa y te diré que haremos para que veas a tu castaña-le colocaba la morena un brazo alrededor de los hombros a la rubia y salieron los cuatro al auto del mayor.

El hotel era uno de cinco estrellas y con servicio a habitación ya arreglado, solo tenía que tratar de descansar, pero su situación no daba para eso, solo quería llorar y no olvidar, porque no pensaba sacarse a su rubia del corazón solo tenía que acostumbrarse a no verla y saber que no era de ella.

Se comenzó a sacar la ropa para darse un baño que bien que le hacía falta para soltar toda la tensión que tenía encima. El agua en su punto ayudo a relajarse y comenzar a enfocarse lo que venía en su futuro. Hacia unos días que una discográfica se había puesto en contacto con Octavia para comenzar la tramitación de un contrato para que escribiera canciones a alguno de sus artistas y a la vez que cantara e hiciera un disco pues ya habían escuchado parte de su trabajo y les había encantado, su futuro era muy prometedor pero tenía que vivir en Los Angeles pues ahí era donde se concentraban todos, y ella había aceptado, solo porque ya no estaría con su rubia.

Encendió su laptop e ingreso a su e-mail, encontrándose con uno de su morena amiga que le indicaba que abriera su canal de youtube. Se encontró con el video de su presentación en el concierto de Raven, lo había subido la propia morena sin conocimiento de ella y para su sorpresa ya sobrepasaba el millón de visitas, todo un record para el tiempo en que se había colgado, su sonrisa era amplia.

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta y se imaginó la cena que había sido pedida para alrededor de esa hora. Se levantó solo con la bata de baño, todavía no se vestía.

-servicio de habitación-le hablaba la otra persona al otro lado de la puerta abriéndola

-Clarke- estaba en shock al ver a la rubia parada frente a ella

-Lexa- fue lo único que dijo y se lanzó a los labios de la castaña quien la recibió con un abrazo

-no entiendo nada rubia, tu deberías estar con tu prometido en Nueva York- la miraba fascinada

-estoy donde debería estar, a tu lado, siempre- y volvió a besarla. Para las dos, fueron sus primeros besos, nadie habían tocado los labios de ninguna de las dos, solo se pertenecían solo eran de ellas dos, su alma y su corazón por entero.

La noche fue testigo del amor que se profesaban, las sabanas fueron la envoltura de la mañana y sus brazos fueron el abrigo de ambas. No se puede separar lo destinado, no se puede parar el latir de sus corazones cuando el cielo les regala un millón de estrellas.

 **Nota autora: Gracias por leer este proyecto de historia. Este oneshot se ha ido gestando de la base de la canción A million stars de Luminita Anghel, hace bastante tiempo atrás y hoy me senté y lo escribí.**

 **Solo me resta esperar que les guste.**

 **Me despido con mi espada y mi alma.**


End file.
